


Duckies

by claireelford



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just a cute thing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireelford/pseuds/claireelford
Summary: duckies :)))
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Duckies

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason this exists is because i saw a cute tiktok, short and sweet

From the doorway of the bathroom, Goro stared in disbelief, blinking slowly. After a few beats of silence, he finally opened his mouth. “Ryuji, what the fuck?”

The only explanation he was granted was a toothed, cheeky grin. “What’s wrong, dude?” he asked, trying, and failing, to contain the amusement on his face.

“What do you mean, what’s wrong? Why’s our tub filled with rubber ducks? Where did you even get this many? How many are there?” Goro bombarded his boyfriend with questions, growing more irritated by the second.

That stupid, though admittedly cute, grin, didn’t leave Ryuji’s lips for a second. “I bought them in bulk online!” he announced, from his rubber duck throne. He’d just poured them all into the tub, and Goro found him sitting on top of all of them. Even if the tub itself wasn’t all that big, it still looked like a hell of a lot of ducks. “And, to answer your other question, it’s about… 600? Yeah.”

His jaw dropped. He was flabbergasted. “I- 600?! How much even was this?!” he couldn’t begin to comprehend the reasoning behind this charade. What the fuck.

When the question of money was brought up, Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, grin subsiding in embarrassment. “...About 5000 yen.” he answered, his voice lower than before.

All Goro could do was sigh, long and deep, while dragging his palms down his face. “Ryuji, why would you spend” - he paused, for emphasis - ”5000 yen on rubber fucking ducks?”

His boyfriend seemed to shrink, much less confident than before. “Well…” he lifted himself up, propping his hands and feet on the edges of the tub, then dropped down once more. The ducks let out unsynchronised cries, which were soon drowned out by a bout of cheerful laughter. “...That’s why.” he finished, after his laugh had calmed.

However frustrated he may have been, Goro could feel his heart melt, chest overtaken by warm fondness. With one more exasperated exhale, he walked over and squated next to the tub, ruffling Ryuji’s hair, then kissing his cheek. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.” he stated, very matter-of-factly.

The other giggled, looking at the other mischievously. “What are you, gay?” he teased, causing Goro to roll his eyes. “Nooooo, I’m straight.” he answered in kind, kissing him again.

Ryuji let out a small giggle once more, then cupped Goro’s face in his palms in order to kiss him on the lips. He pulled away with a loud, corny smack, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrists and pulling him towards him. “Come on, get in.” He urged, his mood back to normal.

Goro just shook his head, smiling nonetheless, and climbed into the tub, sitting down to let Ryuji spoon him. He had to admit, it was pretty amusing to hear all those rubber ducks squealing. He made himself comfortable, and Ryuji wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck. “Hey, Goro? I love you.” he said, resting his chin against his shoulder. Goro grabbed one of his hands, and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I love you too, you huge dork.”

Then, they sat there for a while, simply basking in their affection for one another.


End file.
